Seperti Kirisaki Daiichi
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Ada apa dengan Kuroko? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengatakan kalau dia merasa seperti murid SMU Kirisaki Daiichi? Silakan temukan jawabannya di fic singkat ini :) Hehehe. Islamic Content. Enjoy reading :)


**_Seperti Kirisaki Daiichi_**

 ** _Summary :_** Ada apa dengan Kuroko? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengatakan kalau dia merasa seperti murid SMU Kirisaki Daiichi? Silakan temukan jawabannya di fic singkat ini :) Hehehe. Islamic Content. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _A/N :_** Bismillahirrahmannirrahiim. Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada yang sudah baca, review, favorite dan follow fic singkat Rahasia Senja. Terima kasih juga kepada yang selalu menyemangati saya untuk menulis fic Islami. Jazakumullah khairan katsir :')

Fic kali ini pun singkat, maybe OOC, alur cepet, SKS dan masih banyak kesalahan disana-sini. Mohon koreksi saya jikalau ada kesalahan penulisan atau apapun. Insya Allah akan saya perbaiki.

Saya menulis terlalu banyak tentang Kirisaki Daiichi? Benarkah? *pura-pura gak nyadar* Well, KiriDai boys sudah seperti anak-anak saya sendiri XD *loh hehehe Kirisaki Daiichi is my favorite team in Kurobas :)

Please no flame yaa minna-san. If you don't like then don't read. Thanks. Enjoy reading. Jazakumullah khairan katsir :)

* * *

"Nih!" Kagami menyodorkan botol minumannya pada Kuroko saat dia melihat anak itu tidak menenggak setetes airpun sejak latihan sesi pertama mereka selesai. Sekarang mereka tengah melakukan pendinginan yang selalu dilakukan seusai latihan dan Kuroko masih tidak terlihat minum, ingin minum atau akan minum. _Ada apa dengan anak itu?_ Kagami baru teringat kalau saat istirahat tadi, Kuroko juga tak makan apapun.

"Tidak. Terima kasih, Kagami-kun" Kuroko menolak tawaran Kagami dengan sopan walau napasnya sudah tersengal-sengal dan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Kuroko tetap bergeming untuk tidak menyentuh botol minuman.

"Terserah kau sajalah" Kagami akhirnya membiarkannya, sedikit merasa kecewa karena ditolak Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai biru cerah itu menatap punggung sahabatnya dengan ekspresi datar. Terbersit rasa bersalah dihatinya karena merasa telah menyakiti perasaan Kagami. _Maafkan aku, Kagami-kun. Aku tahu kau bermaksud baik padaku. Tapi kali ini aku belum bisa makan atau minum apapun._

Seperti biasa, mereka selalu pulang sekolah bersama karena kebetulan rumah mereka searah. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Kuroko memang pendiam, biasanya Kagami yang sering berceloteh tentang apapun, seringnya sih tentang berita olahraga terkini khususnya basket dan sepakbola. Karena itulah, Kuroko jadi tahu kalau ternyata Kagami merupakan fans berat salah satu klub sepakbola elit Eropa yang cukup mendunia.

Tapi sore itu, Kagami diam saja. Dia sepertinya masih marah pada Kuroko karena sikap nya sewaktu latihan tadi.

"Hari ini kau tidak makan dan minum apapun, Kuroko. Ada apa denganmu? Kau sedang tidak sakit kan?!" ternyata Kagami tidak tahan mendiamkan Kuroko terlalu lama. Matanya kini menatap lurus partnernya, wajahnya lebih terlihat cemas daripada marah.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kagami-kun. Hari ini memang aku belum makan apapun karena sedang melakukan puasa" Kuroko tersenyum sekilas. Dia merasa sedikit lega karena Kagami tidak marah padanya dan malah mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Eh? Puasa? Puasa seperti yang biasanya dilakukan orang Islam itu" Kagami tampak kaget.

"Iya benar. Aku kan orang Islam, jadi harus berpuasa karena bulan ini adalah bulan Ramadhan" jawab Kuroko, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya karena Kagami mengetahui tentang puasa dan Islam.

Selama ini Kuroko tidak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun tentang agamanya. Bahkan kepada teman-temannya di Teikou. Bukannya dia malu dengan keyakinan yang dianut keluarganya itu. Hanya saja, tidak ada yang pernah menanyakan padanya soal keyakinan. Meski mayoritas masyarakat Jepang menganut agama Shinto, tapi mereka tidak terlalu mempedulikan tentang agama lain.

"Berarti kau baru akan makan setelah malam tiba yaa, Kuroko?" Kagami sedikit menjaga nada bicaranya agar tidak terdengar menghakimi atau menyinggung perasaan sahabatnya itu. Jujur, dia sangat terkejut mendengar kenyataan bahwa Kuroko adalah orang Islam. Kagami cukup mengenal agama Islam sewaktu dia masih tinggal di Amerika.

"Setelah matahari terbenam lebih tepatnya. Sebentar lagi kok" Kuroko tersenyum lagi. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara adzan ketika mereka hendak melewati Masjid Jami Tokyo.

"Ayo, Kagami-kun!" Kuroko menarik lengan besar Kagami dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju masjid, tak mempedulikan nada protes temannya yang menyuruhnya untuk pelan-pelan. Kuroko berniat mengajak Kagami untuk ikut berbuka puasa di masjid meski Kagami tidak ikut menjalankan ibadah puasa.

"Memangnya aku boleh masuk?" Kagami berbisik pelan saat keduanya menanggalkan sepatu mereka dan bergegas masuk ke masjid. "Tentu saja boleh. Asal kau tidak membuat keributan, Kagami-kun" Kuroko membalasnya dengan berbisik pula untuk menghormati para jamaah lain yang sedang melakukan shalat sunah tahiyatul masjid di beberapa shaf terdepan dekat mimbar.

Kuroko pun mengajak Kagami berjalan ke samping masjid, menuju sebuah bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar dan terpisah dari bangunan masjid yang biasanya digunakan untuk ruang pertemuan atau untuk kepentingan lainnya. Dan selama bulan Ramadhan, bangunan itu digunakan sebagai tempat berbuka puasa bagi para jamaah, _musafir_ atau siapapun yang ingin merasakan kebersamaan saat berbuka.

Mereka berdua disambut dengan ramah oleh beberapa pria berdarah Timur Tengah yang tampak lalu lalang membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Salah satu dari mereka mempersilakan Kuroko dan Kagami untuk duduk di tempat yang disediakan lantas menawarkan sepiring besar kurma dan teh manis hangat. Keduanya mengucapkan terima kasih seraya menerima hidangan _ta'jil_ yang disuguhkan.

Kagami sedikit terpukau melihat suasana ramah nan menyenangkan yang menyelimuti ruangan itu. Semua jamaah yang hadir terlihat gembira dan akrab satu sama lain meski berbeda bangsa dan warna kulit.

Pria-pria berdarah Timur Tengah dengan jenggot dan kumis panjang tampak paling mendominasi. Tapi semuanya berbaur dengan orang-orang yang hadir disitu. Kagami bisa melihat beberapa pria berdarah Melayu dengan kulit sawo matang yang jumlahnya hampir menyamai dengan yang memiliki darah Timur Tengah.

Ada pula beberapa orang Jepang asli dan golongan _ekspatriat_ dari Eropa atau Amerika. Entahlah. Kagami tidak bisa memastikan dengan jelas karena mereka semua bercakap-cakap dalam bahasa Jepang yang sangat fasih. Daripada memikirkan itu, Kagami lebih tertarik pada buah mungil yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ini apa Kuroko?" tanya Kagami sambil memperhatikan sebutir kurma berwarna coklat tua. Dia tidak pernah melihat buah itu apalagi memakannya. Rasanya seperti apa yaa? Manis atau pahit? pikirnya.

"Buah ini namanya kurma. Biasanya tumbuh di daerah padang pasir" Kuroko menjelaskan lalu memakan kurmanya tanpa ragu-ragu. Kagami akhirnya mencicipi buah kurma untuk pertama kalinya. _Wah! Manis sekali! Enak lagi!_ Tanpa sadar, pemuda bertubuh kekar itu sudah menghabiskan lima butir kurma.

Setelah menikmati hidangan _ta'jil_ , para jamaah tadi beserta Kuroko dan Kagami beranjak kembali menuju masjid untuk melakukan shalat Maghrib berjamaah. Kagami memilih menunggu Kuroko di teras depan masjid. Dia merasa tidak enak berada di dalam rumah peribadatan sementara para jamaahnya sedang melakukan ritual ibadah.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kuroko akhirnya selesai melaksanakan shalatnya lantas menghampiri Kagami. Pemuda bersurai merah kehitaman itu terperangah melihat wajah Kuroko yang berubah cerah dan sejuk setelah melakukan ibadahnya. Kagami langsung memalingkan wajahnya ketika Kuroko tersenyum padanya. Dia takut kalau-kalau wajahnya merona pink karena senyuman manis Kuroko.

Mereka tidak banyak berbicara sampai keduanya meninggalkan halaman masjid. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Kagami menoleh kembali kearah masjid berarsitektur khas Turki yang juga merupakan masjid terbesar di Tokyo. Baru kali ini ia memasuki rumah peribadatan agama lain dan baru kali ini juga dia merasa seperti berada di rumah ketika berada di dalamnya. Begitu hangat. Begitu nyaman.

"Sejak kapan kau menganut agama Islam?" Kagami tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan hal itu pada Kuroko. Entah kenapa, dia jadi semakin penasaran dengan agama yang selalu digembor-gemborkan media sebagai agama yang radikal yang sarat dengan kekerasan dan kekejaman.

"Sejak aku lahir" Kuroko menjawab dengan penuh kebanggaan meski ia yakin Kagami tak akan menyadarinya karena nada bicaranya yang datar dan wajahnya yang _emotionless_. Tapi Kuroko tak peduli tentang itu.

"Jangan katakan pada mereka bahwa kau adalah muslim. Tunjukkanlah pada mereka bahwa kau adalah muslim" Kuroko selalu mengingat perkataan Sayyidina Umar bin Khattab (ra) Kalimat singkat yang mengandung makna yang begitu mendalam yang selalu bisa menyemangatinya saat dia merasa disudutkan karena agamanya.

Seorang muslim bukanlah orang yang mengatakan dirinya muslim sementara menyebut yang lainnya kafir dengan begitu mudahnya. Muslim sejati adalah seseorang yang menunjukkan dirinya adalah muslim dengan berperilaku sesuai ketentuan Allah SWT dan sesuai tuntunan Rasulullah SAW.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Kagami-kun. Aku tahu seperti apa agamaku dalam pandangan dunia barat dan sebagian besar non muslim" Kuroko mengatakannya dengan lembut untuk menunjukkan kalau dia tidak tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Kagami.

"Lantas bagaimana kau menanggapi semua itu?" Kuroko tampak memikirkan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Kagami.

"Kirisaki Daiichi" diluar dugaan, Kuroko malah menyebutkan nama sebuah sekolah yang baru saja mereka kalahkan beberapa waktu lalu. Alis tebal Kagami terangkat sebelah? Loh? Apa hubungannya Islam dengan Kirisaki Daiichi? Kagami tak habis pikir. Baginya Kuroko sudah cukup aneh karena kebiasaannya menghilang tiba-tiba. Dan sore itu Kuroko menambah daftar keanehannya lagi dengan menghubungkan Islam dengan Kirisaki Daiichi.

"Kau tahu seperti apa buruknya permainan tim basket Kirisaki Daiichi kan?! Hanamiya dan teman-temannya mungkin adalah orang-orang paling sadis dalam dunia basket" tambah Kuroko.

"Lalu apa hubungannya Islam dengan Kirisaki Daiichi, Kuroko? Aku masih tak mengerti!" Kagami mulai tak sabaran, ingin rasanya dia menjitak kepala mungil Kuroko karena bertele-tele seperti itu.

"Sabar dulu Kagami-kun. Tolong dengarkan aku baik-baik. Sekarang, apakah menurutmu semua murid Kirisaki Daiichi juga seperti Hanamiya dan teman-temannya? Apa menurutmu, semua murid Kirisaki Daiichi juga sadis, kasar dan curang?"

"Tentu saja tidak begitu! Yang bermain kasar dan curang kan hanya timnya Hanamiya. Tentu saja yang lainnya tidak seperti itu. Kau juga bisa mengetahui hal itu kan, Kuroko?!"

Kuroko tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kagami. Beberapa detik kemudian Kagami bagai tersentak sesuatu. Dia memegangi bibirnya, berusaha memutar kembali hal yang baru saja ia katakan didalam otaknya.

"Jadi begitu yaa" gumamnya pelan, kemudian memandang sahabatnya. Kuroko mengangguk, mengiyakan apa yang di pikirkan Kagami. Dia yakin Kagami pasti akan menyadari hal itu cepat atau lambat.

"Kau mengibaratkan dirimu seperti murid Kirisaki Daiichi yang lain, yang bukan seperti Hanamiya dan teman-temannya" Kagami melanjutkan.

"Benar. Dalam konteks yang lebih sederhana. Sama seperti Kirisaki Daiichi, dalam Islam pun ada beberapa orang atau kelompok yang mungkin bertindak seperti Hanamiya. Mereka mengatasnamakan ajaran Islam dan sebagainya. Mereka juga orang Islam, tidak ada keraguan tentang itu" Kuroko berusaha menjelaskan kepada Kagami perlahan-lahan agar temannya bisa memahaminya dengan mudah.

"Namun, perbandingan antara Hanamiya dengan murid Kirisaki Daiichi lainnya hanya satu berbanding dua ratus atau lebih. Kurang lebih sama seperti perbandingan umat muslim dengan umat muslim lainnya yang mungkin bertindak seperti Hanamiya. Masih jauh lebih banyak umat muslim yang seperti aku." Kagami mengangguk pelan mendengar penjelasan Kuroko.

Walau memakai seragam Kirisaki Daiichi, belum tentu memiliki perangai seperti Hanamiya. Sama seperti Islam, walaupun Kuroko beragama Islam, belum tentu itu berarti dia juga seperti kelompok-kelompok radikal itu, pikir Kagami.

"Lalu kau diam saja melihat mereka melakukan hal yang sewenang-wenang mengatasnamakan agamamu?" Kuroko sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang cukup kritis dari seorang Kagami Taiga. Kalau dia mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Akashi dan Midorima mungkin dia tidak akan terkejut. Kuroko menarik napas, menghembuskannya perlahan seraya mengucapkan _bismillah_ sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kagami.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa mereka yang melakukan kesalahan dan aku lah yang bertindak benar. Semua hal yang kami lakukan hanya bisa dinilai oleh Tuhan kami yang Maha Mengetahui semuanya. Dalam agamaku, tidak sepatutnya kita menghakimi orang lain begitu saja atas perbuatan yang mereka lakukan" Kuroko berharap jawabannya bisa memuaskan Kagami.

Kagami masih mencerna penjelasan Kuroko barusan. Ada benarnya juga sih. Hukum didalam sebuah negara saja pasti melewati proses yang panjang untuk bisa memutuskan apakah seseorang bersalah atau tidak. Mungkin hukum dalam sebuah agama juga seperti itu.

"Siapa tahu di akhir hayatku, aku akan menjadi kafir dan menutup usiaku dengan amal buruk. Siapa tahu di akhir hayatmu, kau akan memeluk Islam dan menutup usiamu dengan amal baik. Kita tidak tahu seperti apa akhir hidup kita nanti kan?!" Kuroko mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan mengutip petuah indah namum menusuk _qalbu_ dari penghulu para wali, Syekh Abdul Qadir Jaelani (ra)

 _"_ _Alhamdulillah"_ dia mengucap syukur kepada Sang Ilahi, atas nikmat tak terperi yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Tak lupa ia mengucap shalawat kepada sang utusan mulia SAW dan mendoakan kebaikan dan keberkahan bagi Kagami.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Ta'jil adalah hidangan ringan untuk berbuka puasa (seperti kurma, kolak, candil,dll)

Masjid Jami Tokyo adalah masjid yang terletak di distrik Shibuya. Soal bangunan yang digunakan untuk buka puasa itu hanya imajinasi saya. Maaaaf~ saya belum pernah kesana jadi gak tau dalemnya kayak apa. Tapi arsitektur luarnya memang dibangun khas Turki menurut berbagai sumber :)

Kuroko memberikan penjelasan dengan mengibaratkan Islam seperti Kirisaki Daiichi untuk memudahkan Kagami yang (ceritanya) non muslim untuk cepat memahami. Bukan untuk menjelek-jelekkan atau mengecilkan agamanya (dan juga agama saya). Mohon dipahami baik-baik yaa minna-san :)

Feel free to critic and review. Thanks :)


End file.
